


Pressure

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide supports Prowl in a moment when the physical weight of the mechs around them and the mental weight of his guilt starts to become too heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: 'things you said with no space between us' with Prowl/Ironhide.

The transport hadn’t been crowded when they’d boarded it. Now, four stations later, it was packed with so many refugees that Prowl didn’t have an inch of space to stagger or catch himself as they took a sharp turn. The crush of so many others around him held him in place, wedged against the heavy red frame of his companion and unable to do anything but lean further into him with the movement of the car.

One of his doorwings was pinched uncomfortably between a large hauler and a green truckformer while the other was pinned flat to his back. Prowl had to continually fight down the urge to try pulling them free – he knew it would be entirely ineffective, but the desire to escape was building with every passing second and they were still too many miles from the city center.

“They just announced they’re not stoppin’ at the next station,” Ironhide rumbled soothingly above him. Prowl could feel the vibrations through the front of his chassis where they were pressed together and his jaw moving slightly against the top of his helm. “No room ta take on any more so they’re expressin’ the rest of the way. Should be there soon.”

“Define soon.” The words came out sharper than he’d intended. Ironhide’s familiar presence was some comfort, but it wasn’t enough to distract him entirely. “There were not supposed to be this many refugees already, either.” He shuttered his optics, trying not to follow the memory thread.

It didn’t work. The next curve pressed everyone the other way and he was jolted by pain in his doorwings where they were caught, his sensors overwhelmed by the smothering presence of too many EM fields layered with exhaustion and fear. Drawing in deeper vents was no help, there was no fresh air to cycle and it all tasted of ash and rust and failure…

“Prowl.” Ironhide’s EM field suddenly expanded, pushing back against the onslaught of the others’ protectively. “It wasn’t your fault.” Unable to shift the mechs around them enough to give Prowl any real space, he still managed to shove the truckformer just enough to free his doorwing and shift the Praxian slightly so that when they settled again it was no longer trapped. He brought his hand up to rest on Prowl’s helm and stroke his chevron reassuringly. “None of it was your fault.”


End file.
